Because You Loved Me
by Sakura-Star-66
Summary: CardCaptors Non-Existed: S+S a little E+T: Syaoran married Cindy and had Haruha. Cindy died and Syaoran is left with Haruha. Sakura becomes Haruha's baby-sitter. What Happends? Chapter 2 = 5073 Words 14 pages
1. The Beginning Of Everything

Because You Love Me  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Everything  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A Tale of Sakura and Syaoran  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Syaoran and Eriol are 25 and out of collage and Sakura and Tomoyo are 22 and still in collage.  
  
3.) This story was made for my pure amusement and I may stop writing it any moment. To say that I have 2 other stories in progress.  
  
4.) I DO NOT OWN CLAMP!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE IDEA OF CCS. THE CREW OF CCS DOES NOT BELONG 2 ME!!! DON'T SUE ME WITHOUT A PROPER REASON SUCH AS LIKE I KILLED UR DOG. WITH THAT U CAN SUE ME BUT YOU CAN'T SUE ME CUZ I USED THE CCS CAST!!!  
  
5.) Haruha (hah-roo-nah)is a real Japanese girl's name. Almost all the names with weird spelling and sound like they are Japanese are real Japanese names.  
  
6.) Yes, there is a little of E+T in this story so don't kill me.  
  
7.) Haruha is 5.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The FULL Summary: When Syaoran Li was 19 he took over the Li companies. He shortly later married Cindy Letterman a 18 year old woman still in collage. He had his daughter Haruha (hah-roo-nah)Ann Li when he was 20. His wife, Cindy, died shortly after the birth of her daughter, Haruha.  
  
Now Syaoran is 25 and still working at the Li companies. He plays with his daughter, Haruha, as much as possible but can't find time to take care of her fully. When he tries to give his daughter a good baby-sitter, Haruha doesn't accept the baby-sitters and complains about them every living second to Syaoran when he's home. The baby-sitters only last about a few days before they are fired by Syaoran in the request of Haruha.  
  
What happens when Sakura, a 22 year old collage student is looking for a summer job and happens to find an, flyer for baby-sitting Haruha, in a very expensive clothes store? Does Sakura know what's in store for her?  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ or *-* = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
x_x = poisoned  
  
-_-' = sweat drop  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Because You Love Me - By: Celine Dion  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Note from Author: This story may be put on-hold several times because this story was only made for my amusement. Yet I might put it under my serious stories and make another story for my amusement. Don't know. I will update fast for the next few chapters because I have nothing else better to do.  
  
**~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Hehe. I don't want to give the ending away. Anyway. Just check out the theme song. I will have a torture Kero section if I get enough reviews and knowing that people are actually reading it. *sighs* I don't know if SeeSi and SeeYa should also be a host in this story (you will know who they are if you have read some one my other stories). Maybe I should yet I don't know yet. Anyway. To the story!!! You should know where we are if you read the full summary.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At The 'Asian Rose Complexion' Store  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura's POV (it means point of view for all u people who doesn't know what it means)  
  
I had no clue now Tomoyo dragged my into this store. The 'Asian Rose Complexion' was the most expensive and the most elegant store in the whole mall. When I say expensive I mean expensive. The last time I went there with Tomoyo I saw a really cute hot-pink tank-top with different sized light pink and white cherry blossoms that lined the waist. I tried it on. It looked really cute, but then when I saw the price-tag I put it back on the racks and dragged Tomoyo out the door. The pice-tag clearly read $24.99. I mean you could buy a cute pair of shorts with that money. And no it all went to just that one tank-top.  
  
I got that same tank-top from that store for my birthday from Tomoyo along with other clothes that were from 'Asian Rose Complexion' for my birthday this year. Now Tomoyo was dragging me there again. I had other things to do other than wandering around that store, as in looking for a summer job to make more cash. So I of course refused to go but Tomoyo broke down in tears saying that she didn't want to go into the store alone. I, of course being the good friend I am, had to go with Tomoyo to make her stop crying. Now here I am looking though a rack of shorts with pice-tag clearly priced $49.99 - $119.99.  
  
Just then Tomoyo grabbed the pair of shorts I was starring at for a long time. The price read $59.99. I was debating how long I would have to save to buy those pair of shorts with my allowance. She dragged me to the cashier counter. I was begging my head off to Tomoyo not to spend her money on me. Of course she didn't do anything so giving up I just let her buy it for me.  
  
When we got to the counter I saw something that caught me eye. A flyer saying...  
  
Female Baby-Sitter Needed:  
  
Needed from 11:00 a.m. to 7:00 p.m. sometimes needed for overnight stays. Dinner and lunch will be provided and also breakfast for the overnight stays. You will also be sleeping in the guest room if staying for the overnights.  
  
Days are: Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Fridays and Sundays.  
  
You will be baby-sitting a 5 year old girl named Haruha (han-roo-nah)Ann Li who can be very fun to be around with and very easy to take care of.  
  
The pay is $50.00 an hour. Also $60.00 every hour you are needed to stay after 7:00 p.m. and $80.00 for every hour of the overnight stays starting at 12:00 midnight (even if your sleeping). If interested please call (A/N: this is not a real number):  
  
106-568-6693  
  
I grabbed a flyer before heading out of the store with Tomoyo to the food court.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Food Court With Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Tomoyo what do you think about this as a summer job?" Sakura handed Tomoyo the flyer she had grabbed from the 'Asian Rose Complexion' before she and Tomoyo had headed out the store.  
  
"I think it's a great job for you! You like to be around kids so a baby-sitter will be great. And also talk about a great pay! You don't have to work on Wednesdays or Saturdays!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"You have a good point. I'll call later and see if the job is still available."  
  
"You are so lucky to have found that. Now you can spend more time with me instead of looking for summer jobs."  
  
*sakura sweat drops while Tomoyo is still grinning*  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
3 Days Later (Monday Tomoyo and Sakura were shopping on Friday so it's Monday)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I had called the number on the paper. The person on the other line was called Syaoran Li. He sounded somewhat relieved when I called saying that I will be the baby-sitter of Haruha, but only for the summer.  
  
Now I'm on the way to the Li residence. I dressed in the hot-pink tank-top from 'Asian Rose Complexion'. The same one I was looking at the first time I went to that store. You know the one with the pink and white cherry blossoms running across the waist. I was also wearing a dark blue pair of shorts with a white and pink cherry blossom on the bottom right of the right leg of the shorts, also from the 'ARC' (I'm going to call the 'Asian Rose Complexion' that from now on). I looked pretty good saying that I had to make a good impression on the child and the parent on my first day. I had found out that Haruha's mother had died after giving birth to Haruha.  
  
I put my honey light brown hair up in two low pigtails. Having my hair grown 8 inches past my shoulders the low pigtails now no-longer looked childish.  
  
So I started to walk toward the house in which I will be baby-sitting 5 year old Haruha.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
In Front of The Li Residence  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes!!! I thought that the Li Residence would be a 3 story very elegant house but instead I now stood in-front of the gates of a 6 story MANSION! The house was very elegant and looked like it had several gardens and many ladies in waiting. I just wonder why Mr. Li needed my help for it seemed quite reasonable that the maids could have taken care of Haruha themselves.  
  
So I proceeded to ring the doorbell...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura with a shaking hand rang the doorbell of the huge Li Mansion. A voice suddenly sounded in the little intercom.  
  
"Welcome to the Li Residence. How may I help you today?" said the voice.  
  
"I'm here for the baby-sitting job. I'm supposed to baby-sit Haruha Ann Li today," replied Sakura rather surprising with a clam voice.  
  
"Yes, you will see Mr. Li Syaoran and Miss. Li Haruha at the main lounge. A maid will lead you there from the front door. Have a nice day."  
  
The gates opened wide and Sakura proceeded to walk across the long driveway.  
  
A maid met Sakura at the door and proceeded to lead her to the main lounge. When Sakura entered the door she saw a man at least the age of 25 with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes dressed in a business suit. Beside him stood a little cute girl who was no other than Haruha Ann Li. She was dressed in a little yellow dress with a white ribbon tied across the waist. She had chocolate brown hair like the man that stood beside her but with light cheerful light blue eyes. She stared at Sakura with a no expression face...  
  
Haruha's POV  
  
My new baby-sitter seemed nice. I saw her wearing some clothes that I saw at the 'ARC' when daddy took me to the 'ARC' to shop for the dress I was wearing now. She looked pretty. Almost like my mother in the pictures, but mother had shoulder length hair, they were the same color but her hair was longer. Mom had blue eyes but she had emerald. I have to say that her eyes were prettier than mommy's but yet again I never knew my mommy in real life so I don't really know.  
  
I knew that she wouldn't be one of those other annoying baby-sitters that were only there for the money and not the job. They sat there all day starring at the TV telling me to play with my dolls, get with homework, go to lessons, and play with my dolls again. But I could tell that my new baby-sitter was different. She looked like she was actually there for the job and not the money. I think she might actually play with me instead of facing the TV every living second of the day. I decided to show no expressions until I actually knew her.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I swore I was starring at Cindy herself. She was almost exactly like her except for her hair which was a little longer than Cindy's and she had emerald eyes instead of light blue. I swore I was actually looking at Cindy instead of the baby-sitter. This was going to be fun to see how Haruha likes her. This girl named Sakura, who was only here interested in a Summer Job.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Syaoran stepped up to Sakura.  
  
"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li and this is Haruha Li right beside me. My daughter," said Syaoran.  
  
"Very nice to meet you Syaoran and Haruha. You probley already know this but I'm Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura. "I'll be looking forward to looking after Haruha." Sakura gave Haruha one of her rare smiles that say were-going-to-have-fun-together. Haruha couldn't help but smile at Sakura.  
  
"I have to get going or else I'll miss the business meeting. I hope you have a good time with Haruha," Syaoran nodded at Sakura and turned to Haruha and kissed her on the cheek. Haruha returned the kiss and smiled at her dad.  
  
"Good bye Daddy!!!" said Haruha.  
  
"Good bye sweetheart. See you tonight," replied Syaoran as he left the room to his limo that was waiting outside.  
  
"What do you say Haruha. Maybe you can show me around your house?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure!" said Haruha with a huge smile. She couldn't wait to take Sakura to her room and her favorite garden. (A/N: This is not the end of it even though I would like to end it but I'm bored so I'll write more.)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura and Haruha  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Haruha had shown Sakura all the rooms that she needed to know about so she wouldn't get lost. Haruha lastly lead her to the guest room.  
  
The guest room was a beautiful pale pink. The room wallpaper had different sizes of a darker pink and white cherry blossoms. It had a beautiful oak closet and a full length mirror near the balcony. The balcony was in a half circle. It was of white marble. They went inside to Sakura's bathroom which connected to the guest room. The huge square bathtub was made with a special kind of white and pink swirled marble. So was the toilet and sink. The countertop was made with a darker pink and white swirled marble. The whole guest room was theme pink and white.  
  
Haruha lastly showed Sakura her room. Haruha's room was right next to Sakura's guest room.  
  
Haruha's room's wallpaper was a light cloud blue with different sizes of white and yellow stars all over the light cloud blue background. Haruha also had a connected bathroom except that the huge square bath tub was a light blue swirled a midnight blue marble as the same with the toilet and the sink. The countertop was of a midnight blue and white swirled marble. Haruha's balcony was also a half circle made of light cloud blue marble. Haruha's room was decorated with blue and white. That was clearly Haruha's favorite color.  
  
"Your favorite color is blue right?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, it is. Like my eyes!" said Haruha's with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Your room is very pretty. I love it," said Sakura smiling back at Haruha.  
  
"Thank You! You want to go to the garden next? I'll show you my favorite garden made by daddy just for me!"  
  
"Sure. I would love to see it!"  
  
Haruha led Sakura out into the back yard and into a maze which Haruha passed with ease. They entered a beautiful clearing with Sakura Trees and Flowers. The Sakura Trees were somehow made to grow light blue and dark blue Sakura Blossoms instead of pink of white ones. There were also a few trees of white Sakura Blossoms. Sakura stared at awe at the scene before her. There were also flower beds of many different kinds or blue flowers. In the center was a pond with huge black, white, gold, and red goldfish, and near it was a midnight blue, light blue, and white swirled marble bench. The whole place was beautiful. Where the paths weren't grew grass as to have picnic on if you wanted to.  
  
Sakura and Haruha spent the rest of the time after lunch chasing each other under the falling blue Sakura Blossoms. When they were tired they laid on the grass and looked at the clouds. Then when they were rested they chased each other once again and it just went on and on like that until Haruha fell asleep tired from all the playing. Sakura took Haruha back to her room.  
  
Haruha and Sakura had a very nice dinner and sat on the couch together watching Disney movies together until Syaoran came home.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I came home to hear a bunch of laughs coming from the main living room. I went in to see Sakura and Haruha amusing themselves with watching Cinderella. It was the part where the mice when to get materials for Cinderella's dress for the ball but woke the cat up and the mice was trying to run away from the cat with the materials.  
  
I looked up at the clock. It was 8:00 p.m. I had stayed 1 hour longer than usual. I saw a bunch of Disney video's on the table top. Most were open and still had tapes in them. I thought that they must have finished watching those. They had so far been though Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and now Cinderella (A/N: I know that in real life you wont be able to watch those all from 6:30 - 8:00 but please just go along with me cuz this is MY Fan-Fic). That finishes off all the Disney princess series. Haruha was for once enjoying herself to much to notice me there.  
  
I didn't want to interrupt them but I wanted a kiss from my daughter so I had to.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Haruha, I see you are enjoying yourself?" asked Syaoran with one of his rare smiles.  
  
"DADDY!!!" yelled Haruha as she ran into Syaoran's arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I am daddy! You won't believe what Sakura and I did today!!! I showed her around the house and then I took her to my secret garden and we chased each other and watched the clouds together also!!! Then after dinner we sat down and watched movies!!! My favorite princess movies!!!"  
  
"That's great Haruha. Can you please tell the maids to get my dinner ready?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Ok daddy!" said Haruha said Haruha as she ran to tell the kitchen maids to get her dad's dinner ready.  
  
"I will leave now that you are back and after I say good-bye to Haruha," said Sakura.  
  
"Sure," replied Syaoran  
  
Haruha ran into the room and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I have to go now Haruha. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Ok!!!" said Haruha as she turned toward her dad. "Daddy can I go shopping with Sakura tomorrow? I'll be good. I also promise to be back by 4:00! Please?"  
  
"That's fine," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah!!! Well, go shopping tomorrow! See you tomorrow Sakura!" said Haruha.  
  
"Bye Haruha. Good night," said Sakura.  
  
"Bye!!!" said Haruha with a very huge smile.  
  
Sakura left though the door and went home.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Haruha and Syaoran  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Syaoran was sitting reading a newspaper on the couch after he just ate dinner. Haruha suddenly ran into the room.  
  
"Can I talk to you daddy?" asked Haruha.  
  
"Of course you can," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Can we take Sakura with us to the Summer Ball at the 4 Seasons Hotel next month?"  
  
"We can't invite anyone with us. You know that. They have to get an invitation in order to go. That ball is very high classed. I would like to but I can't. Sorry Haruha,"  
  
"Can I also ask you something else to?"  
  
"Yes, you can. What is it?"  
  
"Doesn't you think that Sakura looks a lot like mommy?"  
  
"You must have been looking though the photo albums I have you huh?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I want to know doesn't she look a lot like mommy?"  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Did mommy like Sakura Blossoms?"  
  
"Yes, She did."  
  
"That's nice. I like Sakura Blossoms too. Like mommy. Sakura also like Sakura Blossoms. She told me so. My favorite color is blue and Sakura's favorite color is pink. Mommy also likes pink. You told me so. Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
They went on and on and on and on comparing Sakura and Haruha with Cindy (Haruha's mom) until Haruha finally fell asleep.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Next Day Shopping With Sakura and Haruha  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura took Haruha into 'Gap Kids'. Syaoran had given Sakura a credit card this morning to put all the shopping expenses on. Syaoran had told Sakura that Haruha would be attending a ball the next month so she needed an elegant dress as long with some summer dresses.  
  
Sakura took Haruha into the dress section. She took out a light blue spegetite strapped summer dress. It had a dark blue ribbon that went all around the waist and the dress reached just a little below the knees. Sakura also took out a forest green dress that went with a summer long scarf. Haruha loved them and so they purchased the summer dresses.  
  
Sakura then took Haruha to 'Limted Too' and got a small jar of light blue glittery nail polish as long with hair glitter and light blue eyeshadow all for fun. Then Sakura and Haruha decided to buy the dark blue ankle bracelet which had little light blue and dark blue Sakura flower beads.  
  
Sakura and Haruha decided to get some food for lunch so they went and got pizza in the food court (sorry not for mentioning this before but they are in a mall).  
  
Lastly Sakura took Haruha to the 'ARC'. She brought Haruha to the Ball Wear Section for Kids. First Haruha tried on a light green gown with sleeves that were under she shoulders. Sakura didn't really like the color so they got the forrest green one but with the same style. That didn't work well either. After trying on LOADS of dresses they finally found one.  
  
That one was a deep midnight blue. It had very tin straps. The waist had a see-though ribbon with small designs of white starts. The gown was of a heavy silk and had 8 layers of cloth starting down from the waist so the gown was slowly branching out in a form of a bell but not quite as much like a bell. The gown reached to the floor and hid Haruha's shoes. That one looked perfect on Haruha's little figure so they brought that. That dress alone cost $299.99.   
  
They looked for shoes and came upon some midnight blue with mimi high-heals. It looked exactly like the color of the dress so they brought that for $89.99. They went to look at the mimi jewelry and decided to look though what Haruha had a home first and if they found non then they would ask Syaoran's permission first before buying any real jewelry.  
  
With that they finished their shopping and headed back home to watch the new DVD that they also brought. 'Cinderella 2' and 'The Little Mermaid 2'.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Next Day (Wednesday So Sakura Doesn't Have To Baby-sit)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura as she checked her mail.  
  
"What is it kauji (is that how u spell it?) Your waking the whole neighborhood," asked Touya.  
  
"Read this," said Sakura as she shoved the letter under Touya's nose.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
Thank You for your registration at the 'Asian Rose Complexion'! You will be noticed when there are special balls hosted or special events or garden parties. You are going to be one of the lucky few who know and are invited to it. You will also be offered special offers. Thank You for your time once again. Here is the following message we would like to say:  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto:  
  
You are hear-by invited to the Summer Ball at the 4 Season Hotel on July 12th, 2003 at 7:00 p.m. Dinner will be served there also. Please show this invitation at the front doors to be able to gain access to the ball. YOU are the one invited. Please do not invite someone with you. This innovation only admits one person.  
  
Dress Formal. Have a nice day and we hope you do come.  
  
-4 Seasons Hotel Manager and Ball Arrangement Manager  
  
"Gosh Sakura. Why did you get such high classed mail invitations," asked Touya as Sakura grabbed the invitation back.  
  
"No time for talk. I need to go see Tomoyo about this. I know there is something up with this and it's related with Tomoyo. See you later Touya and tell dad I'm over at Tomoyo's!" yelled Sakura as she rushed out the door already dressed (don't ask how, I think she was already dressed before she opened the letter).  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
With Tomoyo and Sakura at Tomoyo's House  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Oh how I was going to kill. I can't BELIEVE THAT TOMOYO SIGNED ME UP FOR AN 'ARC' MEMBERSHIP WITHOUT TELLING ME!!! I'LL LOOK LIKE A FREAK IF I DON'T ATTEND THEM!!! IT'LL DISGRACE MY FAMILY NAME!!! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO TO EVERYONE OF THOSE STUPID BALLS AND GARDEN PARTIES AND ART FESTIVALS AND WHATEVER!!! Tomoyo DOESN'T know what she got us into.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura arrived at Tomoyo's Mansion which was a 4 story mansion and it was HUGE!!! You could at least fit about 100 little tiny apartment rooms in just one story. It also had a total of 40 ponds, 100 fountains, 200 statues, and 80 gardens and 1 underground basketball court for cheerleading practice.  
  
The mansion was painted a light lavender with white trimmings and borders.  
  
Sakura, who was VERY (and I emphasize that by 1,000) mad, stomped up Tomoyo's driveway and rang the doorbell and demanded to see Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
When Sakura walked into the room I saw the evil in her eyes. I did NOT know what was going on. I was just making appointments for Sakura and I at the hair parlor and beauty parlor. I got an invitation to the Summer Ball at the 4 seasons hotel from 'ARC'. It was one of the member benefits to be told if any rare parties are going on then we would be told and invited to it. So I decided to sign her up. I thought that she would be happy but she looks like she's going to kill. And I have an idea that it's me she might kill.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"TOMOYO!!! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" yelled Sakura looking VERY red at the moment. You just might be unlucky to cross her path.  
  
"Um... I signed you up for the 'ARC' membership. I thought that you would like it. It also included in store discounts!!! I thought that you would be happy. But your not. Ne?" asked Tomoyo with an innocent face.  
  
"NO!!! I'm not HAPPY!!! If I don't go I'll look like a fool!!!" yelled Sakura back.  
  
"I never thought of that. Anyway. I just made some appointments for us. Knowing that we wouldn't get out of the situation. So yeah. We're going and I'M doing your hair and make-up. YOUR GOING!!!"  
  
"I WILL NOT!!! YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS!!!"  
  
"I got an invitation months ago. I'm going to be one of the guests of honor because of my mom's work. I NEED SOMEONE TO COME WITH ME!!! I DON'T WHAT TO BE ALL ALONE!!!" wailed Tomoyo as she put on her best puppy dog face and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"NO TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Tomoyo started to cry and wail. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!!! YOU WON'T EVEN COME TO A LITTLE SUMMER BALL WITH ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo. STOP CRYING!!! OK? I'll go!!! Just DON'T cry!!!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped crying and looked at Sakura with her biggest smile. "OK!!! Yeah!!! I have made appointments at the hair parlor at the mall and also the beauty parlor. 4:00 p.m. at the hair parlor. Meet me there the day of the ball. DON'T FORGET OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, Tomoyo. Fine. BUT I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DRESS!!!" Sakura regretted saying that. I mean really regretted it.  
  
"Ok then!!! Let's go shopping!!! Next Wednesday!!! Be here!!!"  
  
Blah blah blah. Sakura ate breakfast at Tomoyo's house and then they went to the park and then out for lunch and then went bowling, swimming, and then lastly biking and then they both went back home for rest, dinner, sleep and so on and so forth.  
  
(I don't want to stop there either so I'll just keep writing!!! This is going to be my record of 100 pages!!! Just Kidding. I just want to write more because I'm bored to DEATH!)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
That Sunday (Sakura Doesn't Have To Baby-sit Haruha)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
There were shouts of joy from the Kinomoto house and though the windows you can see Touya and Aiden (Sakura's father) drinking Champaign and Sakura drinking apple cider. Let's take a closer look shall we?  
  
"OH MY GOSH DAD!!! WERE RICH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" yelled Touya (rich is it? Hum...what's going on?)  
  
"This is the luckiest day of our lives!!! First thing we should do is go buy A LOT of Sakura flowers for your mother and thank her for the luck, for watching over us, and also hoping that she still watches over us. Then we go to the temple and thank the gods. Then I think we should get a new house," Aiden.  
  
"That sounds great. Cheers to father for our new fortune and luck," said Sakura. They clanged their glasses together and drank. "But you still haven't told us how you got the money though."  
  
"Well, Let's just say that my shares of the stock market made a HUGE raise and will stay there for a while. I'm thinking of selling my company and then buy a modeling company, for your Mom this time (Sakura's mother was a model, don't forget that)," finished Aiden.  
  
"That's great!" said Touya.  
  
It just went on and on and on that night until midnight when suddenly everyone fell asleep from being to tired.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Next Day  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura went to baby-sit Haruha. This time they got permission from Haruha's dad to go and buy some jewelry.  
  
They went to 'ARC' and got some that matcher perfectly with Haruha's dress and shoes. They got a necklace the had a dyed blue crystal in a shape of a small rose with smaller roses around that one. It was on a small chain made of white gold (it's white gold not silver, silver is different from white gold). Then they got a matching tiara. It had dyed blue roses in places and were surrounded by little diamonds. It's base was made of white gold also.  
  
After the day was over they went back to Haruha's house and watched Mulan (that movie is SOO....... good. Mulan reminds me of myself sortta. It sets a very good view of Asians mostly China. That's where I'm from. I'm Chinese/Japanese but mostly Chinese).  
  
When Sakura went home they found out that her dad had already sold his company and brought a modeling company. She also found out that company is going to start in 2 months. Just enough to buy accessories, decorate, hire workers and models, and choose a goal. She also found out that, that Wednesday they were going to look for a new house. (A/N: Gosh. This chapter is 12 pages already!!! I've been writing for so...long. hey!!! I think I can Finnish this whole story in one chapter!!! Hehe. That'll be fun. The longest story in one chapter in the whole of fanficton.net. hehe. Should I?)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
That Wednesday (no baby-sitting for Sakura)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
They have received a letter saying that the whole of the Kinomoto family was invited to the 'Summer Ball at the 4 Season Hotel on July 12th, 2003 at 7:00 p.m. as special guest of the Ball'. Sakura got the same letter about a week ago but this time she was to go as the special guest. Of course Tomoyo found out and Tomoyo rambled and rambled about how she's going to make Sakura look so pretty that she'll be able to knock the boys at the ball off their feet.  
  
By the end of the day they had found a mansion like Tomoyo's. It was 4 stores (like Tomoyo's) it was white with dark blue trimmings and borders around the roof, windows, doors, ect. They had also hired a few cooks, maids, drivers, and had brought 3 limo's (one of each member of the family just in-case they had to go in different directions all at once). They had brought a whole new furniture set.  
  
Sakura got a HUGE room. It could fit 2 whole luxury hotel suites. The room was plain white with wood floors a first but they redid all that.  
  
It now had a cute light pink wallpaper with Sakura flowers and stars (all sizes). Near the door all the way until it started getting close to the bed and wardrobe, it was a pretty polished light wood-board floor. That whole section (which was big) had a big TV with a glass table which held a setting of flowers and provided a place where you could do your homework.   
  
The part where it wasn't covered in wood was placed with a pink and white swirled carpet. The bed was the one was a canopy and where you could pull the see-though curtains around the bed. The see-though curtains were a light pink and the sheets, pillows, and blankets were of different shades of pink. All had a designed of Sakura flowers.   
  
There was a HUGE half circle marble balcony. The marble was a color changing kind. In the moonlight it was white but in the day under the sunlight it would turn pink. There Sakura put different kinds of pink flower plants between the jade plants (you know those Chinese bushes with the smooth waxy leaves) so it went pink flowers, jade plant, pink flowers, jade plant, and ect. It also had a little round table with one of those high umbrella's with cute (it was also pink as you should have guessed if not then your nuts. You know Sakura likes pink) little pink metal seats in which you can in on sunny days and sip tea or coffee of whatever you like.   
  
Sakura also had a connecting bathroom from her room. The huge pink square tub/hot-tub was made of marble that was colored a light pink, hot pink, and white swirled together. That was also the same with the toilet, shower (that bathroom also had a shower), and sink. The bathroom counter was of a hot-pink and white swirled marble. The floor of the bathroom had a cute pattern of pink and white tile. The bathroom had small light high wall flowerboxes and in those were fake vines with green leaves that went all around the bathroom walls. The bathroom also had torch lights and main light on the ceiling.  
  
That day Tomoyo and Sakura were looking around Sakura's room which Tomoyo approved of VERY much. Tomoyo and Sakura, for the rest of they day were making plans of a new garden that would be planted and built. Aiden had given one of the spaces to Sakura to plant whichever she liked.  
  
So far they were looking into a huge metal gate that would lead into the garden. A brick wall will surround the front. Vines will grow onto the walls and in-front of the gates (or more like next to them) would be placed 2 beautiful statues of angels. When you enter you will be looking upon rows and rows of rose hedges. You will travel from the red roses, to white roses, to pink roses, then yellow, and lastly specially dyed blue roses. After that you will come to a huge black marble slant the is standing upright from one end (sideways)of the garden to the other. Water would be running down the marble sides (like one of those fountains I saw at the rose garden). Right in the middle would be a 200 feet space where you can walk though (so the marble fountain looks like 2 sperate ones, in which they are, lolz ^-^'). Then you will be entering the main part of the garden.  
  
Beyond the roses and the marble fountains would be pebble pathways leading from one flowered to another. And at some places around the pebble pathways would be little path lights (the same ones I will describe on the pond).   
  
The flowerbeds would hold flowers that were pink and white. Behind the flower beds would be Sakura trees. The trees would go in color arrangement. It would go, white, pink, green (color dyed special), green, pink, white, white, pink, green, and ect. Where the paths weren't would be grass.   
  
They plan to have a well somewhere in the middle close to the big pond. The well would be made of pink and white brick and the little roof of it would be made of chestnut brown smooth wood. The well would have a few little cute pink and white buckets to draw water from the well from (don't know why they would do that. Probley just for fun).  
  
The pond would hold gold, white, black, and red guppies and goldfish. The pond would be surrounded by huge rocks and a few garden lights (you know one of those light that are about 8 inches from the ground and they are supposed to light path but who cares, I'm putting then with the pond AND the pebble pathways. The way imagine it everything looks so...cute. But I'm imagining it at night with a full moon. Think of that. The whole garden would look like something that was not real and only be in a dream. Oh yeah and also pretend that the petals of the cherry blossom tress are also falling slowly. So fairy like). You can also cross the pond on a bridge (the Chinese stone style kind sortta like one of then in CCS and the first movie of CCS but most like the one in the beginning of Mulan) (the bridge was sideways, from west to east).  
  
  
  
When they were finally finished with the plan and Tomoyo went home Sakura showed the plan to her father. Her father was quite pleased with the planning. The garden was to be finished in about 4 months (In real life it would take WAY much longer but hey this is MY story) (gosh this chapter is already.. what? 14 PAGES!!! Sorry people but I'm going to have to stop).  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Sorry people but I'm tired and I wanna rest BAD!!! Don't worry the next chapter will either come out tomorrow, in 2 days, in 3 days, in 4 days, or in a week. Rest assured that I'm going to finnish this story in about 5 chapters if I keep writing chapters this long. *Sighs* Also I'm not sure if I'm going to make SeeSi and SeeYa hosts. Please tell me what you think. Buh Bye now!!! ^-^ *-* Please review cuz I'm going to get mad if you don't review after I wrote a chapter this long. I promise I will make the next chapter even longer if you do. Or shorter if you want cuz this is already, at least I'm thinking, to long.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
In The Next Chapter...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
"Sakura, I wish you were my mom. It would be so...great if you were," said Haruha with a huge smile on her face. "You treat me so...kind. The other girls dad brings home all act like read bitches (ouch the language and from a 5 year old! What has the world got to!!! Oh yeah. Never mind. This is a story! ^-^'Haruha: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A STORY!!!Uh... guess not x_x ^-^').  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Story Recommendations...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Devilish Angel - By: Tamiri-chan - Rated: R - Tomoyo is a vampire with a thirst for revenge. What would happened if she meets a man who could mend her broken heart? Will she fall or kill him. E+T R&R please.*maybe lemon* - Chapters: 6 - Status: Unfinished - Lemon: Yes  
  
Finding A Miracle - By: CuteCameraChick - Rated: PG-13 - One day while Tomoyo was walking home she hears a strange noise in a dumpster. She looks inside to find a baby laying in there. She takes it home and makes a deal with her mom that she can take of the baby in a month, meanwhile falling in love. - Chapters: 7 - Status: Finished - Lemon: No  
  
I Promise I'll Be Waiting For You - By: midnight-wisher - Rated: PG-13 - Sakura is an orphan with amnesia, one night she collapsed in front of rich Syaoran. Sakura falls in love with him, but Syaoran won't love anyone else than a girl that he promise yrs ago. What happens when Syaoran kicks Sakura out, he then realized it? - Chapters: 6 - Status: Unfinished - Lemon: No  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Notes For Above: You Can Submit A Story Recommendations To!!! You just can't submit your own. That's All!!! Your going to have to give me the title, author SN, rated, summary on front, chapters, status of finished or unfinished, and if there's a lemon (yes or no or lime). I'll preview the story myself and if I think it's worthy then I'll post it up!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Song Suggestions  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
1.) No. 1(English version) - By: BoA - Rated: N/R (not rated)  
  
2.) Because You Loved Me - By: Celine Dion - Rated: N/R (not rated) but I think it's G  
  
3.) ID: Peace B (English version) - By: BoA - Rated: N/R (not rated)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
-Sakura-Star-66  
  
-Ja Ne Everyone!!! PEACE FOREVER!!! 


	2. WHAT!

Special Note: This chapter has only been edited halfway I'll so the rest later...  
  
Because You Love Me  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Chapter 2: WHAT!?!?  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A Tale of Sakura and Syaoran  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Syaoran and Eriol are 25 and out of collage and Sakura and Tomoyo are 22 and still in collage. Haruha is 5.  
  
3.) I DO NOT OWN CLAMP!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE IDEA OF CCS. THE CREW OF CCS DOES NOT BELONG 2 ME!!! DON'T SUE ME WITHOUT A PROPER REASON SUCH AS LIKE I KILLED UR DOG. WITH THAT U CAN SUE ME BUT YOU CAN'T SUE ME CUZ I USED THE CCS CAST!!!  
  
4.) Haruha (hah-roo-nah)is a real Japanese girl's name. Almost all the names with weird spelling and sound like they are Japanese are real Japanese names.  
  
5.) Yes, there is a little of E+T in this story so don't kill me.  
  
6.) Beware!!! Haruha cusses in this chapter. Such use of language for a girl at age 5. Tisk tisk. *shakes head*  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The FULL Summary: When Syaoran Li was 19 he took over the Li companies. He shortly later married Cindy Letterman a 18 year old woman still in collage. He had his daughter Haruha (hah-roo-nah)Ann Li when he was 20. His wife, Cindy, died shortly after the birth of her daughter, Haruha.  
  
Now Syaoran is 25 and still working at the Li companies. He plays with his daughter, Haruha, as much as possible but can't find time to take care of her fully. When he tries to give his daughter a good baby-sitter, Haruha doesn't accept the baby-sitters and complains about them every living second to Syaoran when he's home. The baby-sitters only last about a few days before they are fired by Syaoran in the request of Haruha.  
  
What happens when Sakura, a 22 year old collage student is looking for a summer job and happens to find an, flyer for baby-sitting Haruha, in a very expensive clothes store? Does Sakura know what's in store for her?  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ or *-* = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
x_x = poisoned  
  
-_-' or ^-^ = sweat drop  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Because You Love Me - By: Celine Dion  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Note from Author: SeeYa is going to be a host in this story but SeeSi is not cuz I just think that SeeSi's a little 2 hyper. Oh well. Please read the thank-you list at the end of the story!!! Thanks for all who reviewed!!! I LOVE U ALL!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: I LOVED EVERYONE ONE OF UR REVIEWS!!! Hehe. You just made me write more. Don't worry. I'm not sure if this chapter will be 14 pages of longer but I hope that it is. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed.  
  
SeeYa: She's a still a little teary-eyed. I think she might start crying at any moment. Yeah. So anyway. Why she cries let's get back to the story. Good Read Everyone!!! Oh yeah. And Special Thanks to Ying 4 for adding us onto her favorite authors list!!! Thanks SO... MUCH!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Still That Wednesday From The Last Chapter: June 18th, 2003 - 3 weeks and 3 days until the Summer Ball  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo had went home to change so she can go shopping with Sakura for a dress for the dance. Tomoyo came back to Sakura's house (or should I say a now mansion) in a knee length demi skirt and a light lavender purple tank-top. Sakura was dressed in white shorts and had a light pink tank-top on that had straps that tied at the neck.  
  
They finally managed to get out of the house without body guards after about a whole half hour. They hopped into one of the limo's and were off to the mall. (hehe. Finally Tomoyo didn't make a dress for Sakura to wear but shopped for one.)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At The Mall  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo had dragged Sakura into, yet, another store. They had been though almost all of the stores in the whole mall and Tomoyo wasn't satisfied with ANY of the dresses that were there. There was only one store left, the 'ARC'. Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the Evening Gowns section of the store.  
  
Tomoyo pulled out EVERY SINGE DRESS that was on the racks and made Sakura try on EVERY SINGE DRESS, one, by, one (*Annie sweat drops* who would like to try and try on EVERY SINGE evening gown in the whole of just any mall? I wouldn't, I don't think you would either).  
  
They spotted a dress in corner of the store that they hadn't seen. It was a light pink. It had long sleeves that reached 3 inches past her fingers. From the end of each sleeve it was slit up to her elbows. The dress hugged her waist and had a white ribbon that rapped around it. The ribbon had hand stitched Sakura Blossoms on it. The dress started to bell out starting at the waist. It didn't bell out to much but was just perfect (think about modern dresses not the kind out dress that were in the Little Mermaid 2, or Cinderella, or Beauty and the Beast, the MODERN ONES). In the hem of the dress were also Sakura Blossoms hand stitched on.  
  
When Sakura came out with the dress on Tomoyo stared at it for a long time. Then she finally came to the answer...  
  
"Nope, this isn't the dress that I was thinking of. Let's go try a store that I know of that ISN'T in the mall."  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
WHAT!!! I'VE TRIED ON EVERY DRESS IN THIS DAMMED MALL AND ALL SHE SAYS IS NO!!! THIS DRESS WAS THE BEST ONE IN THE WHOLE MALL!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE SAID NO!!! WHAT OTHER DRESS COULD SHE POSSIBLY THINK IS BETTER THAN THIS ONE?!?!  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I better have found the dress that I wanted for Sakura in that store. Let's just hope that we can find it.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura took off the dress and put all the dresses back on the racks (with Tomoyo's help of course). They headed out of the mall after eating a short snack. They headed in Sakura's Limo and drove off to the store that Tomoyo told Sakura about that WASN'T in the mall.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At The So Called 'Perfect' Store  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura arrived at a very elegant looking store. The store was big and looked even more elegant than the 'ARC'. The building had 2 stores. It was painted a deep shade or red and had blue borders and trimmings. The light blue and light red sign read, 'Pure Heaven' (I know pretty dumb name, I couldn't think of anything else).  
  
They walked though the double glass doors and walked into the store. The store had a royal midnight blue carpet and the walls were of a normal red. They walls were also covered with pictures of models with different outfits on.  
  
They took the elevator to the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor looked the same was the first floor but the walls were painted of a darkish light lavender. They walls were also covered with pictures of models.  
  
They went to the' Evening Gowns' section. Sakura was walking around looking at the pictures of models in all sorts of evening gowns. Sakura's eye caught a model in a deep royal purple dress. It was strapless and it belled out from the waist. It reached the floor and had a train about 6 inches. The hem of the train was lined with a light purple ribbon, so was the waist. This one was belled out like one of the dresses in 'Beauty and The Beast', mostly like the one that belle wore but different style other than bell.  
  
"You like that one?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It's ok I guess," replied Sakura.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean that's ok for a business party MAYBE, but it has to long of a train and I don't think you'll want that for the ball because your going to be dancing."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They continued to look though all the kinds of dresses. Tomoyo suddenly sequels from the other side of the department. Tomoyo dragged Sakura into one of the dressing room and shoved a dress into her hands as well as a pair of white high-heals and ordered her to change.  
  
When Sakura finally stepped out Tomoyo couldn't help but take out her camera, which was hidden in her purse the whole time.  
  
The dress was an elegant pure white. The dress reached down to the ground and covered her shoes. The dress had no straps and it showed her shoulders. The dress hugged her waist and there was a velvet, very small ribbon that went around the waist of her dress. The dress started to bell out from her waists and the bell was in the fashion of modern days dresses (so that means it's NOT the kind from 'B&B' or a.k.a. Beauty and The Beast). At the hem, there were small vines with small green leaves hand stitched to the best perfection. There was also a transparent white scarf (about 5 inches in width and 7 feet in length, I know it's long but I tried one on like that and it's supposed to be that way) that Sakura had wrapped her neck once so that the tails were at her back. The scarf reached down to her knees and the ends of the scarf expanded from the original 5 inches to 8 inches. The dress also came with velvet white gloves that reached up to Sakura's elbows.  
  
Sakura paid for the dress (with permission from her father to buy a dress that cost that much, you'll find out how much it costs later).  
  
"A total of $4,999.50 for just the dress and with the $399.99 shoes it comes to a total of $5399.49 please!!! Thank You!!!" said the cashier.  
  
Tomoyo then dragged Sakura to the limo saying that they had one more place to go. Guess where that was...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Last Store  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
For you people who guessed it. Good for you!!! The answer was...  
  
The Jewelry Store!!! Quite predictable is what I say. Any ways...  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura into the Jewelry Store while Sakura was begging Tomoyo saying that she didn't need any jewelry after the dress that she had brought. Here was how the conversation went script style:  
  
(In The Limo)  
  
Tomoyo: Come on let's go in.  
  
Sakura: NEVER!!! I don't NEED anymore stuff!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Come on Sakura. Were just going to get a few things. Were not going to spend another $5,000.  
  
Sakura: I DON'T WANT TO!!! Don't you think the dress is enough?  
  
Tomoyo: If your going to go in that dress then might as well complete the style.  
  
Sakura: No. It's fine. It's prefect the way it is. Come on. Let's go!  
  
Tomoyo: LET'S GO NOW!!!  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo it's ok!  
  
*Tomyo starts getting teary eyed and acts like she's about to cry*  
  
Tomoyo wailing: You won't even go buy a little jewelry! Your so mean! All I meant was to make you look perfect for the ball! YOUR SO... MEAN!!!  
  
Sakura giving in: Fine! Fine! Tomoyo STOP CRYING OR I WON'T GO!!!  
  
*Tomoyo drops the act and smiles*  
  
Tomoyo: Let's go then!  
  
*Sakura sweat drops -_-')  
  
(5 pages long so far!)  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura, who was still sorry that she even agreered to buy jewelry, walked into the store. The store had creamy white walls and a black carpet. Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the tiara section.   
  
Tomoyo choose a tiara which had small light lavender dyed crystals in the shape of a heart that lined the base, which the base was made of gold (this has something to do with her dress and you'll find out what her dress looks like later, either in the next chapter or the chatper after the next chatper ^-^' XD lolz). The tiara had 3 arches that were made with gold and inserted into the gold, without a single space left, were tiny diamonds. The center arch was the biggest and at the tippee top was a singe light lavender dyed crystal that were like the ones that lined the base but was a little bigger. The other 2 arches the was next to the center one, was half the size of the center arch.  
  
The tiara also had a matching necklace which was a small chain made of gold and in the center was a single light lavender dyed crystal heart that had a faint gold border around it. The whole set cost about $2,499.49 (I know it should cost WAY more but remember Tomoyo said that they won't buy anything over $5,000).  
  
Tomoyo made Sakura try on a tiara that had a base and arches made of expensive high quality white gold. At the base were connecting little tiny green emerald leaves that were made of emerald (the connection was like this: tip to tip then tail to tail then tip to tip, tail to tail, and ect. so that it looked like a zigzag line). The emerald spade leaves were carved out to the VERY LAST DETAIL. From the vines that ran down the middle and the vines on the sides to the very tiny stem. Like Tomoyo's, it also had 3 arches with the center arch being the biggest and the 2 other ones being half the size of the center arch, but Sakura's arches on her tiara were about 1 inch shorter in each arch. The arches also had the same connecting leaves but smaller. This time the leaves were also connecting with small diamonds (so the connection went like this: diamond, leaf, diamond, leaf, diamond, leaf, and ect. Trust me on this. It looks really cute). There was no space left between any of the connections except for the space left uncovered because of the shapes of the jewels.  
  
The tiara came with a necklace also. The chain of the necklace was made by the same expensive high quality white gold as the tiara. The center in the front wasn't made of a chain but a solid band of white gold (one forth of an inch width, from north to south and 3 inches in length from east to west). The solid band or white gold was covered also with connecting emerald leaves like the base of the tiara but the size of the leaves was about one-fourth of an inch from the center curve. The clasp was in the shape of an '8' that looked like an 'S' but on of the ends of the 'S' you can bend so that link and unlink the chain (I have 2 pure gold, and I mean REAL GOLD bracelets with clasp's like that and it's really cute! One of the ends on the clasp of my favorite bracelet also has a head like a snake and the whole 'S' or a.k.a. so called body of the snake had every teeny-tinny scale carved on too!!! ^-^ It was also the favorite bracelet of my mom cuz my mom gave the bracelet to me ^-^ I'm also wearing that bracelet right NOW ^-^).   
  
The whole set came to a total of $3799.99. Being the good friend that Tomoyo is, even though Sakura told her not to, Tomoyo paid for Sakura along with her purchase. Finally finished with there shopping they went home.  
  
(6 pages!!! Gosh and that was just all on the description of the jewelry too!!!)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Next Day (Thursday)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura had called in later yesterday and asked if Haruha could come to her new house and stay there until lunch. Syaoran agreeded because he thought that Haruha needed to get out of the house more and spend time in other places. Sakura have him her new adress and he told her to at least expect them half an hour earlier than 11:00 a.m.  
  
Syaoran had dropped Haruha off at Sakura's house at 10:30 a.m. sharp. He was surpised that Sakura's new house was a mansion. Haruha was wearing the light blue spegetite strapped summer dress that they had went and brought about a week ago.  
  
Sakura showed Haruha her new room and they played princess for a-while with Sakura's old 6 year old gowns that she had worn at parties. Sakura and painted Haruha's nails a light blue to go with her dress and sprinked a little glitter over them. What Sakura didn't tell Haruha was that when Tomoyo and her were at the mall yesterday they had brought a cute little gift, or should I say two cute little gifts for Haruha.  
  
Sakura took Haruha out into the, 'in progress and halfway finnished secrect garden' that Sakura had planned after getting Haruha to wear a hard-hat. They had just found out that the garden might be done in a few weeks becuase someone had just cancled their garden builing plans until next year so now they had more workers on hand and they had gotten an VERY early shipment of materials, flowers, tress and also the new fountain becuase some other two companys had cancled their order of shipment until the next two months.  
  
The garden was now a little over halfway done. They had gotten the brick wall done and the gate and also the statues about a day ago (I know fast but this is my story). They had also finnished planting the vines the are supposed to cover the brick wall and the rose hedges planted, the pebble paths laid, the flowerbeds made, the path lights finnished, the well done, the marble bench came also VERY early, the pond was done with the bridge up, the goldfish in, the lights set, and the flowers around the pond planted as well with the plants in the pond put in too. They just needed to get the HUGE marble fountains up, the grass laid out (they were the kind that was already grown and you just had to lay the rolls of grass out), the already 30 foot Sakura Trees planted, the picnic tables put up, the swings attached on one of the Sakura Trees, the flowers in the flowerbeds planted, the angel fountain by the well, and a few other small things that were added into the plan a little later on. They had about 200 people working on the garden and was making fast progress (VERY FAST progress I should say, it has only been a day!!!)  
  
Haruha was delighted at the almost finnished garden and was very happy when Sakura told her what else was going to happen to the garden. Sakura lead Haruha back to her (Sakura's room).  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I was wondering when I could give her her present. I think this is the time. I'm so happy to see her so happy. She just looks so... cute in that dress!  
  
Haruha's POV  
  
I wished I had a garden like Sakura's. The roses were so... pretty!!! I liked the garden VERY much. I wish that Sakura was my mom...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura was bring up some pieces of cake for Haruha and her to eat. While Haruha was finnishing a piece of chocolate cake, Sakura went to her closet and got out a box and 2 paper bags with the words, 'Gap Kids' on one bag, and 'Limited 2' on the other.  
  
"What are those?" asked Haruha after finnishing the last bite of her cake.  
  
"Oh... just some presents I brought for you while I was at the mall," said Sakura in a teaseing It's-Just-Someting voice while handing Haruha the box.  
  
Haruha squaled with delight as she opened the box to find a clear glass figure of a swan with it's head bowed down and the wings and feathers carved to perfect prefection. "Thank You so... much!!! I've always wanted one but my dad kept saying I'll break them! Thank you so... much!!!"  
  
"There's more," said Sakura with a smile as she handed Haruah the Limited 2 bag. The bag was blue with the orange logo (forgot the color)and below the logo it said, 'This is just a gift for my Best Friend!'.  
  
Haruha opended the bag to find a knee length dark blue knee-length skirt with very little tiny multi colored beads hanging from the bottom. She also pulled out a light cloud blue tank-top, the kind that you tie at the neck. In the middle of it was a puppy angel with teary eyes and a halo above it's head. Below it said, 'You Can't Be Mad At Me Forever Can You?'. Haruha sequaled once more.  
  
Lastly Sakura handed Haruha the Gap Kids bag, which was a navy blue with the logo. Haruha pulled out a mid-night blue eyeshadow and a light cloud blue floppy rim hat that was the exact color of the tank-top. Haruha sequaled with delight once again.  
  
Then Haruha started getting teary eyed.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Did I do somthing wrong?  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Haruha. Are you ok? Why are you crying?" asked Sakura with a worried look while thinking, what have I done? I MADE HER CRY!!!  
  
"Sakura, I wish you were my mom. It would be so...great if you were," said Haruha though her teary eyes. "You treat me so...kind. The other girls (a.k.a. girlfriends)dad brings home all act like read bitches (ouch the language and from a 5 year old! What has the world got to!!! Oh yeah. Never mind. This is a story! ^-^' Haruha: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A STORY!!! Me: Uh... guess not x_x ^-^').  
  
"Haruha, respect your dad's desion on his life. I really also wish that you were my daughter. But your not. Look on the good side. I'm your best friend and nothing's going to sperate us. I'm your best friend and always will be. Cheer up!" said Sakura with a weak smile, touched at what Haruha had just said (not the part where she cusses though).  
  
"I guess I should. Thanks for being my best friend. You promise that well be friends fover?" asked Haruha.  
  
"I promise. Now let's go back to your house and on the way there let's rent some movies to watch. How about... let's see... how about EverAfter?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Blah blah blah. And there goes that day. I know it's slow between the relationships of Sakura and Li but the next chapter will be almost pure Sakura and Li style. Hehe. This chapter is a total of... 9 pages. Sorry people but I'm tired. I'll make the next one a long one.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Few. I wrote this all in one day and I'm tired. What I did... write story, chat with friends, read e-mail, do chores, eat, and download stuff. All double-tasking and sometimes triple!!! *fall on the ground and starts sleeping*  
  
SeeYa: I guess I'll have to finnish this up. Anywayz. Thank you TigerSword for submitting a story suggestion!!! You don't know how much that helped us! Anyways. Until next time!!! Peace!!! Buh Bye!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
In The Next Chapter...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
"Oh I got an idea!!! How about me, daddy, and you go to the park tomorrow on a pic-nic!!! Then after we can go see a movie, then we can go to the arcade, then we can go to another park, the one with the big lake and finally get eat out for dinner!!!" shouted Haruah while looking at Sakura and smileing big. Syaoran was looking at Sakura with a I'm-so-sorry-I-got-you-into-this look. While Sakura smiled back at Haruah and then looked at Syaoran with an it's-ok-I-wanted-to-spend-some-time-with-Haruah look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" yelled Haruah as she fell into the lake. (Me: hehe. Haruha: I tell you. That was not fun. I got water up my nose!!! Me: Opps. *hands Haruha a towl*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I thought I was stareing at an angel! I couldn't believe that was Sakura... (guess who that was. hehe)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Story Recommendations... (this time only one cuz only one person submitted one)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Living With You - By: sWtKaNdIeSaKuRa - Rated: PG-13 - Syaoran is the "top 3" popular guy at school, Sakura is young, cheerful, dense girl. They have become roommates, to cover it up at school, they pretend to out with each other, but will pretending turn into real love? - Chapters: 23 - Status: Unfinished - Lemon: N/A  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Song Suggestions... (you can submit one 2!!!) (changed every chatper!)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
1.) Love This Way - By: Eden's Crush - Rated: I think it's G  
  
2.) Bring Me To Life - By: Evanescence - Rated: N/R (not rated) but I think PG or somting  
  
3.) SARA (english version) - By: BoA - Rated: N/R (not rated)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
~*~*~Special Thanks To...~*~*~  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Anonymous Reviews:  
  
HPAngel, abc, Cute lil JJ,MidnightFire_eagle, and Shiro Hanafu  
  
Signed Reviews:  
  
Bloodlust Night, Black Star Devil, and TigerSword  
  
Thank You All VERY much!!! 


	3. Let The Fun Begin !

Because You Love Me  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Chapter 3: !!!Let The Fun Begin!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
A Tale of Sakura and Syaoran  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Notes:  
  
1.) Card Captors never existed at all.  
  
2.) Syaoran and Eriol are 25 and out of collage and Sakura and Tomoyo are 22 and still in collage. Haruha is 5.  
  
3.) I DO NOT OWN CLAMP!!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE IDEA OF CCS. THE CREW OF CCS DOES NOT BELONG 2 ME!!! DON'T SUE ME WITHOUT A PROPER REASON SUCH AS LIKE I KILLED UR DOG. WITH THAT U CAN SUE ME BUT YOU CAN'T SUE ME CUZ I USED THE CCS CAST!!!  
  
4.) Haruha (hah-roo-nah)is a real Japanese girl's name. Almost all the names with weird spelling and sound like they are Japanese are real Japanese names.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The FULL Summary: When Syaoran Li was 19 he took over the Li companies. He shortly later married Cindy Letterman a 18 year old woman still in collage. He had his daughter Haruha (hah-roo-nah)Ann Li when he was 20. His wife, Cindy, died shortly after the birth of her daughter, Haruha.  
  
Now Syaoran is 25 and still working at the Li companies. He plays with his daughter, Haruha, as much as possible but can't find time to take care of her fully. When he tries to give his daughter a good baby-sitter, Haruha doesn't accept the baby-sitters and complains about them every living second to Syaoran when he's home. The baby-sitters only last about a few days before they are fired by Syaoran in the request of Haruha.  
  
What happens when Sakura, a 22 year old collage student is looking for a summer job and happens to find an, flyer for baby-sitting Haruha, in a very expensive clothes store? Does Sakura know what's in store for her?  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Facial Expressions:  
  
^-~ = winks  
  
~-^ = ouch or sometimes 'sour'  
  
^-^ = smiling  
  
~-~ = annoyed or 'oh that gotta hurt'  
  
~(8)- = little chick (see it? if not tilt your head)  
  
+-+ or *-* = cute expression  
  
=-= = blacked out (hehe)  
  
XD = laughing  
  
x_x = poisoned  
  
-_-' or ^-^ = sweat drop  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Theme Song: Because You Love Me - By: Celine Dion  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Note from Author: SeeYa is going to be a host in this story but SeeSi is not cuz I just think that SeeSi's a little 2 hyper. Oh well. Please read the thank-you list at the end of the story!!! Thanks for all who reviewed!!! I LOVE U ALL!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: *wakes up from last chapters deep sleep* Gosh!!! I'm late!!! I need to write!!! Ahh!!!!  
  
SeeYa: She's still a little dazzled so yeah. Tourtue Kero section will be up by the next chapter!!! Please tell us some idea's!!!  
  
Annie: Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. Oh well. Anyway... I wanna write. For all you E+T fans out there I'll get them together in about chapter 5. Don't worry! Hehe. This is a 2 in 1 story. Hehe. Your probley going to kill me for what I'm going to do to Tomoyo (no she isn't going to die!). But that has to happen to get them together. Hehe.  
  
SeeYa: I haven't even seen the story plans! Who wants me to get them and read it?  
  
Annie: I HEARD YOU!!!  
  
SeeYa: Oh well. On with the story!!!  
  
Annie: I SAY THAT!!!  
  
SeeYa: WHO CARES!!!  
  
*yelling and screaming continues and viewers sweat drop* lolz ^-^'  
  
This chapter was dedicated to: Challenge Accepted for added me onto his favorite authors list!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Still That Thursday From The Last Chapter  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
The tired Sakura and Haruha were watching the last few minutes of EverAfter. They had been on a picnic dinner in Haruha's 'secret garden'. Haruha had just installed a few swings on the Sakura Trees and they had been swing and chasing each other the whole day. For fun they also had a water balloon fight. They were VERY tired so they decided to watch EverAfter AGAIN. For the 4th time that day they were watching it.  
  
Syaoran stepped into the mansion very happy and moving his feet in a strange dance/walk thing (weird -_-')becuase the company had just made over $50,000,000,000 from the spring showcase and plans. They had hit their goal WAY over. The company hadn't expected to make so much money off just one season.  
  
Haruha who had noticed her father's, so called, 'happy dance', ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Why are you so happy daddy?" asked Haruha smiling to see her daddy so happy.  
  
"My job had just made a lot of money. Let's go celebrate ok?" replied Syaoran. Sakura, who was smiling, walking over to stand by Haruha.  
  
"Oh I got an idea!!! How about me, you, and Sakura go to the park tomorrow on a picnic!!! Then after we can go see a movie, then we can go to the arcade, then we can go to another park, the one with the big lake, and finally get eat out for dinner!!!" shouted Haruha while looking at Sakura and smiling big. Syaoran was looking at Sakura with an I'm-so-sorry-I-got-you-into-this look. While Sakura smiled back at Haruha and then looked at Syaoran with an it's-ok-I-wanted-to-spend-some-time-with-Haruah look (now you see my plan? I'm doing something evil to Haruha later. Hehe). "I'm going to look at the magazines and see what good movies there are!" Haruha walked out of the room into the lobby leaving Syaoran to look at Sakura with an I'm-so-sorry look.  
  
"I'm so sorry I got you into this. I never expected Haruha to make you go to," said Syaoran looking at Sakura with still the I'm-so-sorry look still on his face.  
  
"That's ok! I get to spend some time to get to know her family!" replied Sakura with a huge smile. Syaoran smiled back and looking relieved at the same time.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
GOD I'M IN SO.... MUCH LUCK! I THOUGHT SHE WOULD KILL ME! I don't know why Haruha wanted her to come.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Haruha walked back into the room but this time with the glass swan placed between the palms of her hands.  
  
"Look what Sakura got fore me! She got me this swan!" said Haruha as she walked over to her dad putting the swan close enough for Syaoran to see the small delicate glass figure.  
  
"That's wonderful. It's very pretty," replied Syaoran.  
  
"HOE!!! I have to go! I have to get back home! My dad is going to have some people over from the company and my dad needs me there!" (Sakura) "Bye! See you tomorrow!" yelled Sakura as she walked out the door. Haruha and Syaoran sweat dropped. They knew Sakura would be back in a few minutes. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. About 2 minutes later Sakura walked back though the door. "Um...what time should I be here tomorrow?"  
  
"At about 8:00 a.m. should be fine. Dress normal," replied Syaoran. Sakura walked back though the door and into her limo asking the driver to go double speed back to her house.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Kinomoto Residence  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura burst into the main doors to the living room. She saw that her father and a few workers were talking and Touya was also in the living room sitting on the left side of her father. They suddenly stopped at the sight of Sakura.  
  
"I'm so...sorry for being late and bursting in here all of a sudden," said Sakura with a light flush just realizing what she had done.  
  
"That's ok. Sit my me Sakura. It's about your new job," replied her father while the man her father was talking to was smiling.  
  
"Ok. What do you mean by new job?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Were going to tell you that right now. Mr. Park," said Aiden as he had gestured to the man he was talking to, "here is one of our new photographers. When he saw a picture of you on my desk he asked about you. He was wondering if you would become interested in modeling the company. He thought that you would make a pretty good model. So the answer lies with you. Do you want to take on a second job besides baby-sitting?"  
  
Sakura was looking very startled at that moment.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
ME!!! A MODEL!!! They've got to be kidding me! I'm no model all right. Mother might have been but I KNOW that I'm no model. What the hell were they thinking!  
  
Aiden's POV  
  
I'm so proud! She's talking after her mother all right. If Nadeshiko was here she would be so happy.  
  
Touya's POV  
  
What the hell was father thinking that Sakura could become a model!!! She will be exposed to the public!!! Her pictures would be everywhere! She will be in danger by those stupid lustful boys! She could be dead in a week! On the other hand, mother was a model and she seemed fine. Hum... We'll try it out and I should follow her for a week or two.  
  
Nah... I rather spend my time doing something else.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You must be kidding me! I didn't even think of being a model! I never even thought!" said Sakura with a startled tone.  
  
"How about you try it for a week or so and tell us what you think after. Then you can decided if you think that modeling would be a good option," suggest Mr. Park.  
  
"That a good idea. What about it Sakura?" asked her father.  
  
"Um... I'll try. But I'm not sure I'm going to be a good one," said Sakura with a worry in her voice to replace the startled tone.  
  
"Every model isn't always that good for their first time. We'll teach you. You seem like a natural but doesn't notice it. Believe me. I notice naturals when I see them," said Mr. Park.  
  
They continued to talk that night until the meeting ended. Sakura went up to her room and fell asleep with a blink of an eye.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Next Day: Friday - Kinomoto Residence  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tomoyo suddenly bursts into Sakura's room and pours a glass of ice-water onto Sakura's head.  
  
"WAKE UP SAKURA! DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE A DATE WITH SYAORAN-KUN!" yelled Tomoyo right into Sakura's ear causing Sakura to flinch and sit straight up.  
  
"TOMOYO DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
  
"Gez. Gomen. Anyways. I brought some of the clothes I just created and I think that you could wear them to wherever your going with Syaoran-kun and Haruha-chan," said the now smiling Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo! How did you find out!'  
  
"I have my ways. Hurry and wake up! I have to get you ready!"  
  
"It's 6:00 a.m. I want to go back to sleep!"  
  
"That's exactly right! I would have come over at about 4:00 a.m. but decided against it because you needed your beauty sleep," joked Tomoyo as a servant carried a heavy suitcase into the room and laid it on the ground.  
  
Sakura sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Tomoyo opened the suitcase. Then Tomoyo went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and added about a huge capful of cherry blossom bath-salts in. Then she poured about 4 gallons of bath-milk into the huge bathtub that was now full of water/mixed the milk-bath stuff. Next Tomoyo added a few white and red rose petals and then lastly added a whole batch of Sakura Blossom petals.  
  
"Tomoyo don't you think that's a little to much?" asked Sakura as she walked into the bathroom to see what Tomoyo was doing (no Sakura's not perverted so SHUT-UP!).  
  
"Don't ask just take the freaking bath!" yelled Tomoyo as she pushed Sakura near the tub and walked out of the bathroom locking it.  
  
Sakura finished brushing her teeth and bathing. Sakura walked out in a bathrobe with her long honey-brown goldish hair wrapped up in a towel. Sakura had grown her hair long and it now reached about 6 inches past her shoulder. Sakura's skin was a little whiter and milkier because of the bath.  
  
Tomoyo started tossing clothes at Sakura to try on. They finally ended up with Sakura wearing a forest green tank-top that tied at her neck. She was also going to wear a dark blue demi skirt but they tossed that and replaced it with a pair of dark blue demi shorts. To go with the outfit Tomoyo put up Sakura's hair in a messy bun and made her put on her forest green flip-flops (3 inches heel).  
  
Sakura wore a little make-up. She only had on light pink blush, forest green eyeshade and light pink lip-gloss.  
  
Sakura left the house with a little forest green purse.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
7:45 a.m. - Li Residence  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Haruha's POV  
  
I couldn't wait until the day started. Time for my super plan #1. I couldn't WAIT for it to start. I would have a mother soon all right.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Haruha and Syaoran were standing at the front door waiting for Sakura to arrive. They had a maid right by them that they were going to take along.  
  
Haruha was wearing the tank-top that Sakura had given her yesterday as long with the floppy hat. But she wore dark blue demi shorts instead of the skirt. She was also wearing light blue sandals. Her hair was up in 2 messy buns and look absolute adorable!  
  
Syaoran was swearing a green shirt with a creamy colored slack and white vans (I know, teenage look but who cares this is MY story). His hair was messy like always.  
  
Sakura finally arrived in her white limo (white cuz it's sunny cuz black attracts heat). Sakura smiled at how Syaoran looked like a complete teenager and also because Haruha was wearing the tank-top and hat that she had given them yesterday.  
  
This is how the conversation went into Sakura's limo as they went off to the park to have their picnic:  
  
Sakura: Haruha you look so...kawaii!  
  
Haruha: Thanks! You look very pretty too Sakura!  
  
The maid was sitting at the front near the front (the limo has 4 different seats, one in the front facing the back of the limo, one on the West side of the limo that faces the flat screen portable TV, one in the back facing the front of the limo and then the ones at the very front where you drive). When Haruha got in she pulled Syaoran so that he sat next to Sakura and Haruha sat at the other side of Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Those are very cute shoes.  
  
Haruha: Thank you!  
  
Syaoran: *sighs*  
  
Yeah so you can say that Sakura and Haruha talked about fashion for the rest of the ride while Syaoran kept sighing.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Park  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
They went to the park and ate their breakfast. Sakura was on the swing eating ice cream and Syaoran was pushing Haruha on the swings while Haruha was eating her own ice cream. Yep. Here were some stuff that people said as they passed by:  
  
Round 1:  
  
Lady #1: They look like such a cute family!  
  
Lady #2: I wish I had a family like them!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: Bu... t...... *ladies already gone* *S+S VERY red*  
  
Haruha: *giggles*  
  
Round #2:  
  
Teen Girl #1: I wish I have a family like that when I grow older.  
  
Teen Girl #2: Aw...look the daddy is pushing his daughter on the swing. His daughter looks happy.  
  
Teen Girl #1 and #2: KAWAII!!! *walks out of site*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran: *human tomatoes!*  
  
Haruha: *sniffles laughs*  
  
Round #3:  
  
30 year lady with 4 kids: *walks up to Sakura leaving her kids to her husband* You have a very happy family here. You are very lucky. Your husband is very cute to. *walks away*  
  
Syaoran: *blushes a deep deep red because lady said family*  
  
Sakura: *pale and white with hints of pink*  
  
Haruha: *yells* THANK YOU!!! *sniffles fits of laughter*  
  
Round #4:  
  
Sakura had gotten some ice cream on her nose (Haruha was playing on the slides). Syaoran was wiping it ice cream off her nose and if you looked closely you could see a light pink flush across his cheeks.  
  
Elderly: *walks up to Sakura and Syaoran* Such romance! Remember to propose to her soon before she falls into another guys hands. That lady you got there is very cute and worth your whole life and heart. *walks away*  
  
Sakura: *gone pale and white once again and freezes*  
  
Syaoran: *half red and half white now instead of the light pink*  
  
Haruha: *somewhere far away she was laughing her head off and clutching her stomach and laying on the ground because she was unable to stand up* ^-^  
  
Sakura and Syaoran dragged Haruha to the car unable to stand all the things people were saying about them.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
In The Car...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura still pale and Syaoran red walked back into the car. Haruha was trying her best not to burst out laughing but accidentally let out a few giggles here and there. The maid was smiling like crazy and trying to hide laughter. They sat in there positions that they sat in when they were driving to the park.  
  
The car ride was silent expect for a few sentences from Haruha and the maid.  
  
The limo passed a fun looking amusement park.  
  
"STOP!!!" Haruha suddenly yelled making Sakura and Syaoran return down to earth as the maid looked at Sakura and Syaoran's startled faces and again tried to sniffle laughter.  
  
"What is it Haruha? Why did you tell the driver to stop?" asked Syaoran looking worried while the maid was trying to hide the laughter because of Syaoran's stupidness. Most likely it was because Haruha wanted to go to the amusement park instead of the movies and the arcade.  
  
"I wanna go to the amusement park. It looks fun. I haven't been to one in a long time," replied Haruha with puppy dog eyes to match the angel on her shirt.  
  
"Sure! We'll just go there instead of the movie and the arcade. What do you think Li-kun?" asked Sakura before Syaoran could say anything.  
  
"Uh... sure," said Syaoran with a tone that said I-have-no-clue-what's-going-on-here while the maid again, sniffled another laugh.  
  
They driver parked near the front and the crew got out (the maid too but not the driver). Haruha hopped though the huge gate entrance. All around were flowers and trees. Haruha spun around in delight. The maid walked though and close behind her was Syaoran and Sakura walking side by side without noticing it.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
At The Ticket Booth  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Here's how it went at the ticket booth:  
  
Ticket Person: Hell how may I help you?  
  
Syaoran: 4 deluxe unlimited ride bracelets please.  
  
Ticket Person: *Looks at Syaoran, Sakura, and Haruha* We have a family of 3 special today but your going to have to buy the 4th one sperate.  
  
Syaoran: *turns light red*  
  
Sakura: *also light red*  
  
Syaoran: N...  
  
Haruha before Syaoran could say anything: Yes please!!! We would like that very much.  
  
Ticket Person: $49.80 please ($14.95 each x 3 -$10.00 discount + $14.95 = $49.80)  
  
Syaoran: *hands a $50*  
  
Ticket Person: *hands Syaoran change and bracelets* Thank You! Hope you and your family have a good time!  
  
Yep. Sakura and Syaoran were quite embarrassed at this. They all put on their bracelets (one for the maid) and walked off to the rides. They suddenly came upon a HUGE roller-coaster. It had 4 sharp turns, 3 high drops, 2 loops, 5 spirals, and 1 75,000 feet drop.  
  
"Daddy, I dare you and Sakura to go on that ride together," said Haruha evilly. The maid was starring at the ride in shock and at what Haruha had just said. Sakura was standing by Syaoran looking shocked and scared. Syaoran had another thing in mind though.  
  
"I accept," replied Syaoran much to Sakura's horror. Syaoran was dragging Sakura to the long line.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Kami-Sama please don't let me die! I'm too young!  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
This is going to be so...fun.  
  
Haruha's POV  
  
Hehe. The plan is just getting into action. What would complete it is if the ride suddenly stopped while they were just about to go though that huge drop!  
  
Maid's POV  
  
Haruha really has some nerve daring master to go on that ride and pulling poor master's friend with him on the dare. I never thought that he'll except. Poor maiden. She's probley going to faint before the even get on the ride.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura and Syaoran was almost going to go on the ride. Poor Sakura was really white and you could have mistaken her as a ghost. Syaoran finally looked her way and was startled at Sakura looking so pale.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this but you can kill me afterwards. Just close your eyes when the ride starts and it won't be as bad," said Syaoran trying to calm Sakura down. They got into one of the cars and Syaoran flushed lightly as Sakura clutched his arm tightly and closed her eyes VERY tightly.  
  
"HOE!!!" yelled Sakura as the ride jerked to a start. Sakura clutched Syaoran's arm tighter. Syaoran couldn't help but look down at Sakura with pure amusement.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
She looks so cute when she's scared. Just like a helpless angel. Wait. WHAT AM I THINKING!!! Dam-it. No. This can't be. Maybe because she looks like my past wife. Hum...  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Oh God! I don't think I can take this! I'm going to die. I know it.  
  
Normal POV  
  
(10 pages!!! YEAH!!!!)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's car was just about to go off the 75,00 foot drop when...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
The whole ride came to a stop.  
  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled poor Sakura while digging her head into Syaoran's chest. Let's go back to the moment a few minutes ago under what Sakura felt.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Few Minutes Ago Under Sakura's View...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
'blah blah blah' = Sakura's thoughts'  
  
"blah blah blah" = Sakura Speaking  
  
'Oh my gosh. I'm to young to die! I'm not going to be able to sleep for a LONG time now.'  
  
The ride started and Sakura clutched Syaoran's arm tighter.  
  
'It's starting. I'm dead! Kami-Sama don't let me die on this ride!'  
  
Suddenly the ride stopped. (the breakdown but Sakura doesn't know it yet)  
  
'Good the ride has stopped and finished. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was VERY short too. I better get out now.'  
  
Sakura opened her eyes then quickly shut then again.  
  
'This is a bad dream. This is just a bad dream. It's just a dream where the ride stopped at the huge drop and I'm going to wake up soon.'  
  
Sakura opened her eyes still seeing the huge drop before her eyes.  
  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Let's go back to present time. ^-^'  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Present Time  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I feel bad for her. Poor thing.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura's head was still buried into Syaoran's chest.  
  
Let's go back to where Haruha and the maid are.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Down Below...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY WISH CAME TRUE!!!" yelled one excited Haruha while people were starring at her in total shock at what she just said and especially at the current situation of where the ride had broken down.  
  
The maid was standing off to the side looking very pale at the moment since the ride had broken down and what Haruha just said.  
  
Let's go back to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Back On The Ride With S+S...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"I'm so...scared Syaoran," said Sakura with her head still in Syaoran's chest. Sakura was now crying.  
  
"Sh...it's ok. It's just stopped for a moment. They'll fix it. It's not like were going to be stuck here forever. Don't worry.  
  
"I'm going to die. I know it."  
  
"Your not going to die with me around. The death ghost hates me. I'm like a bad omen for him," said Syaoran with amusement in his voice at the joke he just made up.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
God she looks like such an innocent angel.  
  
Normal POV  
  
'blah blah blah' = thoughts  
  
Syaoran looked down at the frightened Sakura. 'God she's so beautiful.' He slowly tilted her chin up...  
  
...  
  
and bent closer as Sakura started up in his eyes lost in the amber pools while Syaoran was also looking in her eyes lost in the emerald pools  
  
...  
  
Then...  
  
...  
  
They were about 2 inches from each other. Syaoran smelt the Cherry Blossom sent from Sakura's hair...  
  
...  
  
Sakura smelt the smell of chocolate and Evergreen Trees...  
  
...  
  
They were closer now. The gap slowly closing in...  
  
...  
  
Suddenly...  
  
...  
  
The ride jerked to a start again as Syaoran snapped his head back up and Sakura was again clutching his arm with closed eyes.  
  
The ride was finally over and just as they got out of the exit they turned to look at each other.  
  
"Uh... Sakura...um...that incident..."  
  
"We were just caught up in the moment."  
  
"Yeah. We were."  
  
The two walked back to Haruha and the maid like nothing happened. For the rest of the day at the amusement park they acted like nothing happened but they knew that they both were thinking about it and judging on what that all ment.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
The Lake  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Normal POV  
  
They had ditched the 2nd park idea and just went straight to the lake for a calm walk. Haruha was walking along the slope that was by the lake and was trying to keep her balance while the maid, Sakura, and Syaoran were sitting on the grass no far off taking in all the fresh air. Suddenly...  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" yelled Haruha as she fell into the lake. (Me: hehe. Haruha: I tell you. That was not fun. I got water up my nose!!! Me: Opps. *hands Haruha a towl*) Of course Sakura and Syaoran didn't know that Haruha had fell into the lake.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran ran over to Haruha to see what was the matter.  
  
"Hoe!" said Sakura looking at Haruha who was in the lake all wet while Syaoran was standing beside her not being able to hold in the laughs any longer.  
  
Syaoran was getting Haruha out of the lake making sure that hey didn't fall in either. But Haruha had other plans. While Syaoran held his hand out for Haruha to grab Haruha had jerked at Syaoran's hand while Syaoran had let his guard down. Syaoran ended up tumbling into the lake and getting wet also. Therefor Sakura had to get both of them out.  
  
Sakura went to help Haruha first hoping that she wouldn't catch a cold. Sakura held out her hands for Haruha to grab onto. Haruha, with Syaoran's help of course, managed to pull Sakura into the lake with them. All of them wet fully clothed was pretty funny. The maid got them out without having herself pulled into the lake. They were all wrapped up in towels and got back into the limo to go home and change.  
  
"I still want to go out to dinner together," said Haruha with sadness in her voice getting teary eyed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll still go!" chirped Sakura happily.  
  
"We will?" asked Syaoran who was started at what Sakura just said thinking that she had probley wanted to go home and rest.  
  
"Of course we will! Today is spend time with Haruha day! So or course we will!" replied Sakura.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna go to The Crystal Garden!" exclaimed Haruha now smiling. The Crystal Garden was the most expensive restaurant in the whole town and you had to dress VERY formal.  
  
"Uh... sure," relied Syaoran started at the choice Haruha made thinking that she might have just wanted to go to a pizza place.  
  
"Hehe. Sure..." replied Sakura also.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
GOD I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR. ALL THE FORMAL DRESSES I HAVE ARE SO... NOT FIT FOR THAT PLACE. Just as much as I don't want to do this I have to. Call Tomoyo... God what am I up to!?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura had dropped the maid, Haruha and Syaoran off at their house to change into dry clothes and more formal clothes. They planned to meet at The Crystal Garden at 8:00 p.m. (it was 4:00 p.m.)  
  
Sakura told the driver to go to Tomoyo's house...  
  
Dam!!! 14 pagesm again!!!  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Annie: Hehe. Sorry people. That's all for now. I'm tired once again.  
  
SeeYa: She always is.  
  
Annie: *falls on her bed and starts to sleep.  
  
SeeYa: I got the story plans. In the end Sakura and Syaoran w...  
  
Annie: SEEYA SHUT UP AND GIVE ME BACK MY PLANS!!!  
  
SeeYa: So close. Sorry fokes I think you just have to find out yourselfs.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
In The Next Chapter...  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
"Um... Sakura. Would you like to go horseback riding with us tomorrow?" asked Syaoran with a hint of shyness in his voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is my horse, Thunderstorm. This is Haruha's horse, Ruby Moon. You will ride this horse here, Dream-Dancer," said Syaoran smiling. He was pointing at a... (Haruha: LAMA!!! Me: Shut up. Syaoran was NOT pointing at a lama)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Story Recommendations... (this time only one cuz only one person submitted one)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Anything But Ordinary Life - By: Kat097 - Rated: PG-13 - S+S: Sakura is just a normal seventeen year old. Then she comes home from school and her dad drops the bombshell. Her mother wanted her to marry her best friends son. They have three months to decide what to do about this arranged marriage. Can Sakura let - Chapters: 13 - Status: Unfinnished - Lemon: No  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
I just forgot that the story suggestions are only for CardCaptors Sakura stories. Sorry!!! Forgot to mention that. Hehe. Gomen gomen.  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Song Suggestions... (you can submit one 2!!!) (changed every chapter!)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
1.) Everywhere - By: Michelle Branch - Rated: G  
  
2.) Bring Me To Life - By: Evanescence - Rated: N/R (not rated) but I think PG or something  
  
3.) SARA (English version) - By: BoA - Rated: N/R (not rated)  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
~*~*~Special Thanks To...~*~*~  
  
*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~*~:~*:~  
  
Anonymous Reviews:  
  
Cute lil JJ, ?!?!?!, Lauren, alona, Shiro Hanafu, sakura, MaRie, HPAngel, MidnightFire_eagle,   
  
  
  
Signed Reviews:  
  
Black Star Devil, Challange Accepted, TigerSword, and Bloodlust Night  
  
Thank You All VERY much!!! Love u all!!! 


End file.
